Darkest Powers One-Shots
by HeadOverPinkConverse
Summary: A series of one-shots all around Darkest Powers. Any ideas you want me to write about just leave me a review with your ideas! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I Have What Now….?

Derek POV

It had been a few weeks since I let Chloe keep that Dalmatian puppy she found on the street, and, despite how much that thing hated me, I let her keep it. Now, the thing has fleas. Right now, we were sitting on the couch in the hotel we were staying in, watching a movie, with her on my lap. I was twisting a strand of her hair, and then dropped it to furiously scratch a spot on my arm. "Are you going to be Changing again soon?" Chloe said, eyeing the red spot on my arm my scratching left. "Probably." I sighed. Every week I had to endure that pain, however the end result was definitely worth it. I loved running through the forest as a wolf.

The Dalmatian puppy, Spots as she named him(how original) bounded onto the couch, and curled up beside her, with a soft growl to me. Funny how when the dog thinks he's being fierce he just looks ridiculous with the gigantic cone around his head. I scratched again, my ankle this time. Dad walked it, "Time for bed you two." With a quick kiss to Chloe's forehead, I hoisted her off of me and made my way to bed.

I panted, flopping over onto the ground as I finished my transformation into a wolf. I rolled over, rubbing my still very itchy back on the ground. I'm sure I looked like a dog. I lay back down. Chloe came and sat beside me, curling up into my stomach. "Still itchy?" she asked, blue eyes looking up at me. I bobbed my head. She bit her lip, then started running her fingers through my fur. She stopped. "I knew it!" I heard her whisper. I looked at her, a questioning look on my wolfy face. She was trying not to laugh." Derek, you have fleas."

Next thing I knew, I was in the bathtub of my hotel room, getting an entire bottle of flea shampoo washed into my fur, with Tori and Simon laughing their butts off at the bathroom door. They were trying to calm themselves down enough so they could take a picture of me." Careful or we might have to put the cone on you!" Tori snickered. Simon was starting to hyperventilate from laughing so hard. I hung my head in shame, my dignity taking a huge blow beneath the belt. Dad and Lauren just looked at me sympathetically, trying not to laugh for my sake. " Did you know werewolves could get fleas?" Dad asked Lauren. "No." Dad sighed." I guess we know now." I raised my head, and looked at Spots, and I swore he would be laughing at what he did to me if he had vocal cords.

e...


	2. Swimming

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter in my series of one-shots! My goal is to get to 100, or the very least 50. Any ideas are welcome, because I only have 2 or 3 left. This takes place in the Summoning. Its where on the swimming fieldtrip everyone went (even Derek!) and the crawlspace scene happened another time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or its characters.**

Chloe POV

Today I would be going on my first fieldtrip since arriving here. Everyone would be going, whether we liked it or not. And apparently Derek didn't. "Do I need to go?' Derek asked Ms. Talbot. She sighed," Derek, I'm sorry but you have to go. Besides, don't you want to be able to get out and get some proper exercise?" Derek just glowered, and then walked away. "OK kids, you have ten minutes then we need to be out the door." Everyone scraped away from the breakfast table then went to go gather their things.

Ten minutes later, we were piling into two vans. I was in here with Simon, Derek, and Tori. It was silent the whole car ride. We arrived at the pool 10 minutes later. We all went into our respective change rooms. I pulled on my red frilled bikini, then frowned. My aunt bought this for me, and I didn't like how I looked in it. The actual swimsuit was gorgeous, just not on me. All it did was show how little chest I had, and my next-to-none curves. I sighed, then grabbed my stuff and shoved it into a cubbyhole.

Tori walked out of her change room, turned around, then started to laugh. I frowned, "What's so funny?" She gasped for breath," You're a flat chested toothpick!" I turned around and walked out of the change room into the pool. I bumped right into Simon. He started to smile, then saw my tear filled eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice filled with concern. I wiped my eyes, "Tori just made a mean comment. I'm fine now." I tried for a smile. I looked over his shoulder, and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Derek?" Simon smiled. "Stalling coming out to the pool." He chuckled. All of a sudden Derek came out, causing me to jump. "You're too skittish." Derek grumbled. Rae joined us, and we walked to the pool. Suddenly a lifeguard called out, "No shirts in the pool!" We all pointedly looked at Derek. Grumbling, he walked to his cubbyhole, and pulled off his shirt. Tori gasped, Rae was bug eyed, and I gaped, while Simon just sighed and jumped in the pool. Derek looked uncomfortable. I snapped my jaw shut, and jumped in the pool to cover my embarrassment.

After that fiasco, we all sort of just hung out, swimming and talking. Tori went off on her own, then came back to flirt with Simon. Tori turned to me, "Chloe, did you get that swimsuit from the children's section, because no adult bikini has a top for anyone as flat chested as you." My cheeks flamed as I tried not to cry in front of her." Get a life Tori." Her cheeks flamed. Rae suddenly brightened. "Who wants to see who can do the coolest diving board trick?" We nodded, Derek shrugged. "Which diving board?" She pointed to the tallest one, about 15 feet from the surface of the pool. We decided who would go. First Simon, Rae, me, Tori, then Derek. Simon went, pulling off a flip. "amateur!" Rae shouted. She did a triple flip. My turn. I decided on a backflip. I took a deep breath, then jumped. I flipped, then felt an explosion of pain just above my eyebrow, then everything went black.

My head felt like knifes were being repeatedly stabbed into my forehead. I opened my eyes, and saw Simons worried face. He smiled, noticing I was awake. He hugged me. "W-What happened?" I asked. "You tried to do a backflip, but hit your head on the diving board. Lucky for you Derek reacted fast and pulled you out." I looked at Derek, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you Derek." He let a small smile creep onto his face, then wiped it away." After that we got ice for my forehead and we got changed. The nurses were upset, but happy I only had a slight bump.


	3. The Plan, Part One

Thank You to my readers! I would like to thank Raksha Souza for my first review and idea! I had run out of ideas and your suggestion made my brain go into over drive. Ihave split this chapter into 2 parts, so this is part 1 and I will post part 2 soon. I will try and update at least once a week, hopefully I will have time to update twice! Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers

Chloe POV

I had been denying my feelings for a few days, saying it wasn't possible, but I finally had to admit it to myself. I like Derek. There, I said it. My stomach went into knots in his presence, my words clogged in my throat when I looked into his green eyes, the rare times he smiled made my heart soar, and I was always stumbling or tripping from nerves when I was around him. Everyone thought I hate him, and I had a right to. He left bruises on my arm at Lyle House and is always shouting at me for something.

I sat on the couch, deep in thought, when Tori bounded into the room. She had been so much happier since we got to the safehouse, because now we have beds and hot showers. She stared at me, and I started to become self-conscious from her stare. I wiggled in my seat. She continued to stare. "What?" I finally snapped. She smirked," Guilty conscience?" I glared at hoisted herself of the low couch and strode out of the room." Dinners ready, by the way." She casually called over her shoulder. Huffing, I got up and followed her to the dining room. She had disappeared through some door. Well, I guess I just need to find the kitchen on my own." Kitchen's that way." I yelped, and spun to find a smirking Derek. He was pointing in the opposite direction to where I was going. My throat clogged. "T-thanks." I mumbled.

We headed to the kitchen, me slightly ahead of him. I walked in to find Simon and Tori staring at us. "What took you so long?" Tori questioned. I blushed, "I got lost." Tori rolled her eyes. I noticed the only two seats where side by side, leaving me sitting next to Derek. My heart leapt into my throat, effectively blocking any words, and my heart picked up speed like a hummingbird. Derek looked at my questioningly. I smiled, it feeling fake on my face. I sat down, and tried to calm my galloping heart. Tori looked at me amused, Simon looked confused, and Derek was shoveling his face full of food. Hey, I just rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Ok, back to the story. I blushed, and started cramming my face with food. We ate in silence, Tori sneaking glances my way. I wouldn't meet her eyes, afraid of what I would see there. Tori was been suspicious that night, offering to do this dishes with Simon and letting me choose the movie we watched that night. I had a sneaking suspicion she was planning something


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan, Part Two

Chloe POV

My suspicions proved to be correct. Me and Tori were getting ready for bed, when Tori snatched my bra, and ran towards the boys room, intending to show it to them. I ran after her, screaming names and curses her way. She opened the door, and threw it in. I chased after it, intending to snatch it before the boys saw it. I heard the door slam behind me, then the lock clicked. I swore, then noticed I wasn't alone. I turned around, and noticed Derek looking confused. I realised I was still holding my bra in my hand. I furiously blushed, then shoved it in my back pocket. I pounded on the door." TORI! I'm going to KILL you when you let me out!" I heard her giggle. "I'm not letting you out until you talk about your feelings with him." I gulped, heart pounding so hard I'm sure Derek could hear it. How did she figure it out? "And don't bother denying you guys have feelings vor each other. It's obvious to everyone but you guys." She said through the door. Chloe turned around to Derek, who was blushing. "Do you really have feelings for me?" She asked, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. He looked down, and nodded, not being able to meet her eyes. She leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and meeting her lips with his. He froze from shock, and then his lips started moving with hers. It was like her body was on fire. "Are you guys having a make out session in there?" She heard Tori shout. She heard the door open, and they jumped apart. She looked at them suspiciously."' Bout fragging time!" She muttered. She left, closing the door behind her. Derek pulled her back in for another kiss.


	5. Simons New Song

Chloe POV

Me and Derek were sitting in the library, reading up about supernaturals. Okay, it started out like that, but quickly dissolved into a makeout session. We were getting into the dangerous kissing territory, way past the sweet kisses, and closer into the baby making kisses zone. Needless to say, it was awesome.

That is, until Simon burst into the library, blaring a song and doing the most ridiculous dance with it. Derek and I jumped apart, me yanking my shirt down and him buttoning his jeans. Simon just looked at us suspiciously, my face beet red and Dereks cheeks tinged pink. He continued to look at us for another five seconds, then continued dancing to his song. We just stared at him. There was no use trying to make him go away. Everytime you tried he just restarted the song from the beginning. We waited patiently for him to finish dancing. He did, finishing with his grand flourish only Simon could pull off, then exited the room. There was a silence, moment completely gone.

I officially hated Gangnam Style.

**Hey guys! Just a short, funny oneshot idea I got while listening to Gangnam Style. I'm working on my other story, but I'm currently at a bit of a roadblock. Until my writers block is gone, I'm going to be righting a few oneshots and maybe have a few seeds of ideas blossom into stories. Don't worry, I haven't, or ever will, forget My Stomped Out Heart.**


	6. Tori's Backfired Prank

Chloe POV

I was sitting at the breakfast table, talking with Tori while my aunt sat on the opposite side of the table, doing a crossword in the newspaper. Her black, half-moon glasses perched on the edge of her nose. Kit was at the stove, cooking breakfast. I could hear the sizzle of cooking bacon as he flipped the pancakes. Tori started sniggering. "I wonder how long it will take wolf-boy to realize the prank I played on him." I groaned. "What did you do to him?" I sighed wearily. Aunt Lauren looked up from her puzzle, curiosity evident on her features. "I stole all of his shirts for the day. I want to see what Mungo has to hide under all those baggy shirts. All that food he eats has to go SOMEWHERE."

Aunt Lauren looked at her disapprovingly. "Are you really sure you wanna see that Tori?" she said. Me and Kit turned to glare at her. "Why do you always need to be so mean to him? Both of you." I said angrily to both of them. Both of their mouths opened and closed like fish. Tori started to speak, before she was cut off by an angry voice. "TORI! What did you do with my shirts?" A very pissed off rounded the corner, fists clenched at his sides. Tori sniggered, "What, don't want people to see where all that food that you eat goes?" She said, looking up. She gaped when she caught sight of Derek. Her mouth opened and closed, squeaking out nonsense words. I smirked. She was _totally _ogling my very much muscled boyfriend. He had actually gotten _more _muscular since he started changing into a full werewolf, if that was even possible. Instead of a six pack he had an eight pack now (drool) and he biceps were even larger. Seriously. My thumbs didn't even touch when I wrapped both my hands around his arm. His excuse was I was just abnormally small for someone who was almost sixteen. Har dee har har.

Derek started to look uncomfortable under her Tori's stare. He fidgeted, looking uneasy. Kit just laughed at Tori. Simon walked through the (small) gap beside Derek in the doorway. He looked back and forth between Tori and Derek. He laughed, "Dude, she's totally checking you out." Tori snapped out of it." Was not!" She shrieked. I looked at her. "What?" She shrieked at me. I pointed to the corner of my mouth, "I think you have a little drool right there." She huffed, stomping up the stairs, muttering about deranged necromancers and flea ridden werewolves. Derek called after her, "So can I have my shirts back?"

**I think I drooled a bit when I was describing Derek. I wanted to do a oneshot that put Tori in her place when she was being mean, and i figured might as well embarass her while I'm at it.**


End file.
